


Hold it like you would hold me

by Anonymous



Series: Omo Stories [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub, Holds, Hurt/Comfort, Jaehyungparkian, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Slight Kink Shaming, Slight fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, anonymous texting, dom!jae, it's still very tame, not really smut but ... just read it, sub!Brian, sungpil if you squint, texting slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian is all very new to this "kink" thing, so Jae's there to help- only they don't know that they're talking to each other





	Hold it like you would hold me

As Saturday night started to come along, Brian finally decided to open up his laptop and start looking up the peculiar kink _omorashi. _He needed to admit, he had never heard of it until his friend Wonpil asked him about it. Brian could still recall how his cheeks were painted red as he talked about it. Brian just kinda shrugged it off, until the boy said it was a rather embarrassing kink than it was anything else. Brian's curiosity has been growing ever since, and that was a little bit over a week ago.

Brian settled down on the floor sitting a bunch of pillows, some stolen from his roommate, Jaehyung, who didn't even seem to care at all about his missing cushions. He had his laptop with him as he typed it in on Google. The first result was the Wikipedia page, talking about it being the sexual pleasure of people wetting and/or holding themselves. Brian, who wasn't weirded out enough, scrolled down a bit until he found the Tumblr omorashi blogs. He was intrigued by them.

In the meantime, Jae was sitting on the couch, yawning tiredly as he scrolled through his inbox, no one was online right now. He has got no asks except for people -mostly old women and men- who are asking for his snap chat that he always politely declines. This here was a life he didn't want to get mixed with his personal life. Here he was dominant, confident, and mostly not a gross weirdo who likes to control people and mainly their bladders, but in real life, he was the awkward nerdy guitarist who lives with the hot, popular, guy who he also has a major crush on. Jae yawned another time as the only light in the living-room came from his laptop. A notification popped up on the screen.

[ Anonymous has asked you a question ]  
**Anonymous**  
Hey! Can you maybe help me? I just got into omorashi and I wonder what you're doing on this account?  
— **OmoKing78**  
Hello, anonymous! I'm one of the dom-omorashi accounts here on Tumblr. If you want, I will control your bladder when you're doing a hold, tease you, encourage you, whatever you want, mate. I'm your man.

Brian sighed deeply as he read the reply. Should he ask him? Would it be a good idea? Brian shuffled awkwardly on the floor, using the wall to get up. He walked into the living room, seeing his roommate in his pyjamas laying on the couch. He put on the light.

"Whatcha doing?" Jae looked up from his laptop.

"Nothing," he mumbled, closing his laptop quickly. "What about you? Normally you would have been drunk by now." Jae took a sip of his bottled water, still looking at Brian.

"I decided to just chill for a bit and look up this thing called "omorashi." Have you ever heard of it?" Jae spat out his water into the bottle.

"Why?"

"Wonpil asked me about it." Brian rolled his eyes. "He's a kinky motherfucker." Jae chuckled awkwardly as he used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. Brian looked around and saw that in their connected kitchen, five other bottles of water were standing. He grabbed one of them before going back into his room.

**Anonymous**  
I got a bottle of water. You want to help me with my first ever hold?  
— **OmoKing78**  
With all my pleasure! On a scale from 0 to 10, how desperate are you right now??

**Anonymous**  
I think around a 4? I haven't gone to the toilet since eating dinner with my roommate so... I guess a four  
— **OmoKing78**  
Oh, we have a real madlad, y'all. Someone who's doing a hold while their roommate is home!

Brian chuckled as he took another sip of his water. He put the bottle beside him and his hands made their way back to the keyboard.

**Anonymous**  
Is it really that weird to do holds while your roommate is home? Well, he has been just laying on the couch all day so let's hope he notices nothing (also... Are accidents a possibility because I'm not really sure about that)  
— **OmoKing78**  
It isn't necessarily weird, many people just don't do it that often because yes, accidents and wetting can happen and we don't want our roommates to know our weird fetishizes. If I would do holds, I also would do it whenever my roommate is being gone.

**Anonymous**  
Wait, you don't do holds??  
— **OmoKing78**  
1\. I don't get excited from wetting or being desperate myself, it isn't my cup of tea. I'm too dominant for that. 2. My bladder is literally the weakest thing ever. Every day is for me already a hold.

**Anonymous**  
I always thought I had a pretty decent bladder, but I'm starting to get fidgety and I think I was wrong  
— **OmoKing78**  
Oh my God, you big baby! Already starting to tremble! I thought you said like, fifteen minutes ago you only were at four??

**Anonymous**  
Yes! But now it's a six and I need some challenges  
— **OmoKing78**  
Oh no, we aren't gonna do that here. Ask it nicely!

**Anonymous**  
Can I have some challenges, please  
— **OmoKing78**  
Sure whatever. Just because you asked so nicely... Okay first, drink another bottle of water (unless you're feeling sick, then wait with drinking) and put on one of these bamboo-water-fountain-relaxing-videos.

**Anonymous**  
THEY AREN'T REALLY RELAXING ANYMORE RIGHT NOW-  
— **OmoKing78**  
No shit Sherlock. Did you really expect I would go easy on you just because this is your first time? You big dumbass.

**Anonymous**  
Shut up- I'm squirming and I still need to get that water. My roommate's in there  
— **OmoKing78**  
Well, you want to be good right? A good boy for me?

Brian whined and stood up slowly, his bladder jostling at the movement. How did this happen, he asked himself as he used the wall to stabilize himself. He breathed out heavily and looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweating. He could just say to Jae that it was warm in his room and that that was the reason that he needed water. He opened his door, but to his big surprise, Jae had moved to his own room. Brian sighed from relief, he put the bottle under the sink to fill it. The water filling the bottle made him whine and he stopped as soon as it was full.

**Anonymous**  
God filling that bottle was way harder than I anticipated  
— **OmoKing78**  
Is it really that bad? I'm sure you can hold more. Come on!

Brian wiggled on the floor, his hands trembling as he put the bottle against his lips, taking more sips of the water. He didn't feel it filling his poor bladder up, yet. But he knew he would feel it soon enough.

Jae was just sitting on his bed though, giggling a little as he loved seeing the updates of the anonymous guy in his inbox. It really made his sad night pining about his roommate a lot better if he was completely honest. He looked down at his phone since Sungjin texted him.

**Sungjin**; Hey, you have this omo account right?  
**Jae**; Yeah what's up?  
**Sungjin**; Wonpil is talking about it and I'm scared  
**Jae**; Wonpil? As in best-friend-of-Brian-Kang Wonpil?  
**Jae**; Why is he talking to you? Best friend of the-sad-lonely-loser Jae Park?  
**Sungjin**; God I will never ask you for advice again-  
**Jae**; No!! Come back! What did he ask??  
**Sungjin**; He asked if I knew what it was and I said I did and he was like "how" so I answered with the vague response of that I have a friend who likes it  
**Jae**; So you didn't expose me?  
**Sungjin**; No! Dude, I would never!  
**Jae**; Okay, okay... But talk further.  
**Sungjin**; So he was like "oh so you like it too" and I answered honestly I never really was that into it because like- yikes  
**Jae**; Ouch  
**Sungjin**; It's nothing personal  
**Jae**; Oof.  
**Jae**; BUT he probably wants to try it out.  
**Sungjin**; I-  
**Jae**; Just talk with him about it?? Maybe then he will open up and relax a bit!  
**Sungjin**; Okay... Thank you  
**Jae**; You're welcome

Jae put his phone away, seeing that he has gotten some messages from the well-known anonymous boy. His lips turned into a sly grin as he scrolled through them.

**Anonymous**  
Okay, I drank another bottle. I'm not feeling it yet  
— **OmoKing78**  
I'm so sorry for answering late... But good job. You're such a good boy for me- Oh please stay a good boy, okay? Do you think you can do that for me?

**Anonymous**  
Okay, I'm starting to feel it... You also haven't answered my latest message? You okay?  
— **OmoKing78**  
Yes, yes, I'm fine. I was giving a friend some advice. How are you though? Already squirmy? I have a challenge for you! Sit still for ten entire minutes. If not, you need to do it five minutes more.

Brian hated this guy- No, he despised him. He was using all his muscle strength to not make a mess. The sound of running water from the kitchen also didn't help. He wanted to kill Jae- why was he getting water right now? Brian fumbled with his sleeves as he typed another message.

**Anonymous**  
Do you like torturing people? You just like to torture poor boys like me, right?  
— **OmoKing78**  
I like to torture bad boys like you who can't shut up for a second! I thought you wanted to be controlled so don't walk away now!

**Anonymous**  
I- I'm sorry  
— **OmoKing78**  
I don't know if you really mean it since I can't see you- but okay. I forgive you.

**Anonymous**  
The ten minutes are over and I need to go so badly. I- I even leaked a little. P- Please let me go.  
— **OmoKing78**  
You're doing great princess. Come on, I'm sure you can hold it longer. Let's say twenty minutes for now?

Brian looked down at his grey skinny jeans that now had a darker spot if you looked in the right direction. Brian whined as he crossed his legs, not only to hide the stain but to hold himself even more. How- How is he ever able to survive another twenty minutes of the pain?

**Anonymous**  
I really don't think I can hold it much longer  
— **OmoKing78**  
Oh, that would be a shame because I didn't say you could go potty, did I?

Brian sighed deeply, another spurt came out as he wiggled more. He saw that the guy had given him another challenge. Relax your whole body and press on your bladder. Do this 10 times. Brian sighed and put his laptop beside him. The first two went alright, with the third he grabbed himself and gasped a little. You could now clearly see that Brian had had some trouble holding in his pee. Brian felt himself tearing up.

**Anonymous**  
I- I can't do it anymore. I'm so, so, so sorry.

Brian placed his laptop beside him again, he stood up, but quickly fell back again to the floor, completely losing control of his own bladder. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed loudly.

**Anonymous**  
I- I can't do it anymore. I'm so, so, so sorry.  
— **OmoKing78**  
Hey, it's okay! Don't worr|

Jae stopped typing as he heard sobbing from the other side of the wall. He quickly stood up and walked to Brian's room. Without thinking, he opened the door, seeing Brian sitting on the floor.

"Oh God- Oh let's get that laptop away first-" Jae quickly picked up the laptop before it got wet. He immediately noticed his own Tumblr profile picture and he felt his heart stop beating- a million thoughts rushing through his head that were all interrupted by Brian whining helplessly his name.

"Jaehyung."

"Hey, Bri, it's okay. There's nothing to cry or to be ashamed about." Jae kneeled down beside Brian, making sure that only his feet were getting wet. He petted the younger's head.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's nothing, I mean it."

"I disappointed him- I- I-" Brian buried his head in his arms. Jae sighed deeply and picked the younger up. The pee had stopped tricking a few seconds ago. Brian clung to Jae's neck while he was being carried to the bathroom.

"I will clean this shit up and you're going to shower. I will get you some new clothes in a second." Brian nodded a little, tears still stuck on his cheeks as he looked at how Jae left him alone again, the cold hair hitting his wet bottoms, making him cringe and whine. Jae came back with a sweet, reassuring smile on his face.

"I got you your clothes. Go shower, okay?" Brian nodded.

"Yeah."

It was a week later and Jae and Brian hadn't talked about the incident ever since. For Brian, this was a relief, but for Jae this was hell. Guilt was eating him from the inside since he felt like he was the reason Brian had such a meltdown. So fast forward to Saturday night, exactly one week later; Jae knocked awkwardly on Brian's door.

"Come on in." Jae opened and the first thing Brian threw to his head was 'since when do you knock?'

"Since we need to talk about something."

"If it was about last week then I do not want to-"

"Did you like it?" Jae blurted out, cheeks burning furiously. "I mean- the holding and stuff?" Brian raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little. Jae awkwardly closed the door.

"You know about-"

"Of course I know about omorashi! I was the damn account you were talking to!" There fell an awkward silence and Brian could clearly see that Jae was ashamed of it. His eyes were teary, he had his fists clenched and he looked like he could burst out in tears any second.

"I- I will be going again-"

"No, wait." Brian patted the empty spot on his bed, hoping for Jae to understand the hint and sit there. "Come sit down."

"Oh-" Jae sat down and pulled his legs in, so he sat crossed-legged on Brian's bed. "So...?"

"I liked it, I mean, it was strange but- I liked it."

"Are you sure? You were pretty distressed if I recall correctly."

"I was and- I mean, I didn't really plan on wetting myself and I'm honestly new to this whole domestic thing and I just felt so bad, but now I know it was you. You who also helped me clean up and who told me it was okay." Brian blushed a bit, and Jae hoped with his whole heart that he was reading the signs correctly because this was now hischance to make a move.

"So, because you know I was the one controlling you, it is apparently less bad?" He leaned closer to Brian, resting his hand behind his back. Brian gasped a little, his cheeks only getting painted a deeper red.

"J- Jae."

"Because I need to admit that I have been eying you for a long time now." Jae placed his other hand on Brian's thigh- maybe it was a bit too close to his private part, but he couldn't go back now. Brian just flushed even redder as he felt the fabric tighten around his dick.

"Jae-" Brian whispered again. "What are you doing to me."

"That's the power of omorashi my friend." Jae chuckled and pecked Brian's nose to loosen the tense atmosphere between them. Brian giggled but immediately bit his lip out of embarrassment.

"Dude," Jae whispered. "You just giggled and it was absolutely adorable."

"Shut up!" Brian pushed Jae, making the older fall onto the bed. He laughed as he pulled Brian with him.

"So," Jae started. "We are a thing now." Brian rolled onto his stomach, he was still laying on top of Jae.

"What if we're first gonna have a couple of rounds? See how good you are."

"Oh not with that attitude!" Jae flicked Brian's forehead. The younger flinched.

"I- I'm sorry." 

"Ah, it's okay. I'll treat you right, okay? Trust me." Brian looked Jae into the eyes, before pressing his lips onto Jae's fuller and softer ones.

"I trust you."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all already know why I am, I just really don't want to have this under my name lmao


End file.
